Magnetic resonance (MR) imaging is a medical imaging technique that uses an applied magnetic field and radio frequency (RF) pulses to make images (e.g., via slices) of organs and structures inside the body. During MR imaging, the magnetic field causes magnetic field vectors of protons (typically in hydrogen atoms) to align with the magnetic field. The RF pulses cause the magnetic field vectors of the protons to be displaced (e.g., rotate) relative to the magnetic field and re-align with the magnetic field. An MRI scanner picks up signals from the protons in the body that result from magnetization field vectors re-aligning with the magnetic field. The signals may then be converted into images based on the location and strength of the incoming signals.
Cardiac Magnetic Resonance (CMR) imaging is widely used in the evaluation of many cardiac conditions. Current routine practice entails acquisition of tomographic images in planes, such as short and long axis views defined by the American Heart Association (AHA). Accordingly, an initial step in a patient examination using CMR includes identification of these tomographic planes. Typically, this process takes several manual steps by the operator, however, which is inefficient and increases operator workflow.